thinking out loud (we found love right where we are)
by essential.invisible
Summary: Post episode three. Sam isn't too impressed with how the night has gone. Cassie/Sam.


**title: **thinking out loud (we found love right where we are)

**category: **good witch

**summary: **post episode three; sam is not impressed with how the night ended.

**notes: **i don't know what it is about this show, but its kickstarted me into writing fic for the first time in like, ten years, so it's a little rusty.

:::

Sam looked at the couple dancing – Cassie had her cheek tucked against Ryan, but her eyes were locked on his. He felt it like a punch in the gut. Cassandra Nightingale was like a storm – she had battered against his defenses relentlessly (even when he was cruel she was kind), not letting him get to her. Stephanie said something, but he couldn't quite make it out – he was looking at Cassie and was _furious_. She'd been the one to reach out and now that he was reaching back, she was dancing with Ryan. Ryan, who anyone could see is half in love with her. He dragged his eyes away from the couple _(he didn't like it, at all)_ and tuned back in to Stephanie just as the blonde turned to look at him. He made his excuses, escaping from the house and making it back to his own in record time. Nick was nowhere to be seen (and for the first time since moving here, he didn't feel inclined to chase his son down).

He tugged at his tie, loosening the constricting knot and stared out the window, watching as first Stephanie, and then Ryan left. He scowled – the younger man turned to look back at Cassie and waved before driving away – Cassie was still standing in the doorway, still in that stunning dress, with an odd smile on her face and her hair mussed (like Ryan has been running his hand through it). Sam crossed their gardens and was at her doorway before he realized it, his suit disheveled and his tie a far cry from the perfect knot it had been earlier in the day.

"Sam!" Cassie looked at him with wide eyes, and he thought he might have surprised her for once. _Good._ His scowl deepened as he returned her gaze and stepped closer to her – she'd kicked off her shoes and he noticed how small she was, compared to his own height. He was crowding her, he knew, but couldn't bring himself to care. She shifted backwards, leaving him room to enter the house. "Is everything okay?" Her voice was husky and soft as she reached out to place a hand on his arm. "Sam?"

He cleared his throat but didn't speak, instead looking around. The house seemed empty, the caterers having left with Stephanie. His eyes tracked through the room before falling back onto Cassie, who had since closed the door and walked further into the room. "Did he kiss you?" He demanded suddenly, stepping closer (overstepping boundaries he shouldn't be crossing but he couldn't bring himself to care) so that he could study her face.

"_Excuse _me?" Cassie sounded incredulous, and he couldn't blame her. This was none of his business, _except that it was_. "Did he _kiss _you?" He repeated the question, but his voice was raspier than normal, and his hand was itching to cup the curve of her cheek, to feel the softness of her skin, to delve into the inky cloud that was her hair.

"Sam, what's going on?" He could see her take a breath to steady herself, to rebuild that cool veneer of calm she normally carried and he couldn't, _wouldn't_, let it happen. "Answer the question, _Cassandra_, did Ryan kiss you?" He let her name roll of his tongue, relishing the way her eyes darkened the slightest bit, before taking her hand in his and pulling her closer. "I never did get that dance you promised, Cassie."

She looked at him, as if searching for something, before she relaxed in his arms, letting her own arms link loosely behind his neck as he dropped his to her waist. The music was soft and they swayed to the gentle strains in a comfortable silence. "He didn't kiss me, Sam." Her voice was soft, as if she was hesitant to talk loudly and break the spell that had fallen over them. "I kissed -"

"No, I understand why you did that," he broke in, didn't add that he hated it all the same – "I want to know if he kissed you, afterwards." He rubbed soft circles into her waist with his thumbs and he liked the way her breath hitched as she shook her head. "Good." He couldn't keep the satisfaction out of his voice, but he was content to leave it there for now.

Cassie looked almost amused, and her dark eyes seemed to glow as she looked up at him. "Were you _jealous_, Sam?" She didn't give him time to respond before she continued, her voice firm. "Ryan and I are just friends, Sam, but that's all the two of _us_ are, as well. Friends - there's no reason for you to care if Ryan kissed me, and the caveman role does _not_ suit you, at all."

He saw her point, he really did – but he couldn't help the way he felt. "What if I want more? What if I want more than friendship from you, Cassandra Nightingale?" The music was still playing but he drew them to a stop, his hands still anchored around her waist. "What if I want to be the one who you kiss, the one who gets to hold you like this?" Sam loosened his hold on her, giving her time to think. He wanted her, wanted the chance to know her, to learn what made her tick but he wouldn't push. He'd put himself out there; let her know where he stood. It was up to her now.

:::

Cassie's heartbeat was threatening to deafen her. She stared at Sam Radford, who stood there calmly, as if he hadn't just turned her world upside down. She wasn't ready, despite what she'd told Grace earlier in the night – had her daughter seen this, when she'd told Cassie it was time? Sam's hands were warm on her waist, but he was only resting them there, his hold on her almost non-existent.

Cassie couldn't think – Sam had laid a bombshell on her and she hadn't seen it coming at all. At least she'd had some warning of Ryan's feelings (Stephanie had certainly been vocal enough), but this – this had come out of nowhere. Except _– you've been flirting with him since he moved in_, her traitorous mind whispered, _you've both been flirting with each other_. "Sam, I - " she looked at him, her mind racing. How did she feel about her neighbor? She hadn't let herself think about it, not consciously. He was certainly handsome enough, and there was attraction there, a lot of it, if she was honest. Was she willing to risk it, though?

_Yes. _Keeping her eyes on his, she shifted forward slightly, before using her hands to guide his head closer. "Sam," she started again, trying to put her feelings into words.

"Just give me a chance, Cassie," Sam murmured, before dipping his head and brushing his lips against hers lightly. "Give _us _a chance." She inhaled sharply, looking into his clear eyes. He was so different from Jake, but didn't she owe it to him, owe it to _herself_, to see if there was something there? She relaxed into his embrace, letting herself settle against his torso. "Yes," she said quietly, feeling a thrill shoot up her spine as his hands settled more firmly on her waist. His smile was breathtaking and she felt a tug in her stomach as her lips curled in response. Cassie tilted her head, initiating another kiss, feeling his lips part under hers as he responded, before pulling away. "Yes," she repeated, more for her own sake than his.

It was time.


End file.
